Unlike other leading causes of death in the U.S., the prevalence and health burden of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) continues to rise. Studies indicate that the care and outcomes of patients with COPD vary substantially across different clinical settings and that many patients are not benefiting from advances in treatment identified in clinical trials ('research-to-practice gap'). In addition, COPD often exists in complex patients (patients with 2 or more chronic health conditions) and, because exacerbations of COPD are common, patients with COPD often cycle between acute and chronic healthcare settings. Effects of co-morbid health conditions on treatment decisions and COPD health outcomes, as well as the difficulties associated with transitions in care between different healthcare settings, contribute to the research-to-practice gap in COPD. The COPD Outcomes-based Network for Clinical Effectiveness and Research Translation (CONCERT) proposes to convene research development conferences (CONCERT Consensus Conferences and Workshops, CCWs) to: a) Develop and prioritize a research agenda for effectiveness and translational COPD research, and b) Accelerate the development of well-designed multi-center translational studies to improve the care and outcomes of COPD communities. In Year 1, the consensus conference (May 21-22, 2009; San Diego, CA) and workshops (August 7, 2009; September 4, 2009; October 2, 2009; Chicago, IL) will address Chronic Care/Care Coordination in COPD. In Year 2, the consensus conference (May 20-21, 2010; New Orleans, LA) and workshops (August 6, 2010; September 3, 2010; October 1, 2010; Chicago, IL) will address Acute Care/Transitions in COPD care. The CCWs will be attended by a broad cross-section of stakeholders, including patient advocacy groups, health plans, insurers, professional societies, and government agencies. Results [unreadable] will be widely disseminated and will provide the basis to develop a stakeholder supported multi-center network to carry out effectiveness and translational research studies to improve COPD care in the U.S. The CCWs framework will be easily transferable to other chronic health conditions, which also face similar barriers to narrowing the research-to-practice gap. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]